


Sunset challenge

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8th April 2009. A drabble about Mello.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunset challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 8th April 2009. A drabble about Mello.

You tie your hair 'cause you don't want them over your eyes now, not now. The leather squeaks when you sit down, on the grass. It's wet, the air is wet in the light of this dying sun.

You've never liked sunsets, they were similar to defeats, they reminded you of your failures. Dawns were the ones you awaited, chocolate in your mouth and shadows under your eyes.

Sitting here you remember how Matt tried to remain awake but always failed, you remember how the weak light fell over his sleeping face.

You have never shared a dawn with anyone, there were always only the sun and you, both of you knowing that another day was about to begin, one more fight.

But you have shared lots of sunsets. And it's quite lonely now, with no cigarette smoke, with no white hair in sight.

But you knew from the beginning, since you entered Whammy's House for the first time and you saw all those children. You have always known that you had to do things by yourself and just go ahead and ahead 'cause otherwise it wouldn't have any sense at all.

You know you have to face sunsets, although your heart becomes little in your chest, although you have to cling to your rosary. It doesn't matter what it costs you just have too.

You unwrap a chocolate bar and observe it in the dying light, a sad smile stretch your lips as your thoughts go far from you and remain tangled in red hair and blank puzzles.

You bring your knees to your chest and bite hard on the bar. The chocolate is bitter as it melts.

You feel your cell phone vibrating, you keep your eyes focused on the city displayed in front of you. For once you allow yourself to think about people, without the fear of being caught, of falling in the trap. You have always though that feelings were just needles in your flesh, nothing good, just pain; the day you saw your mother's blood, the day you knew about L's death, the day you had to face Matt's watery eyes when you left, the day you saw Near's flushed face looking back at you.

You watch the lines drawn by the car lights running along the streets, and you feel like praying, one of your twisted prayers, for all the drops of blood that have fallen on your body, on the beads of your rosary.

In the dying light you wish you can have oblivion. You wish you can be like a goldfish, mute, safe from the roaring of the world.

But you're too smart to indulge in such thoughts, you can feel the weight of the gun on your hip too well.

What remains of the sun now is a broken red lines at the horizon. You get up, the chocolate still hanging from your mouth.

You untie your hair and you walk towards your motorbike, the silver cross knocking against your chest at each step.

You're tired, and for once you don't want to see the dawn. You just want to sleep, 'cause when you sleep it is okay to be near another person, when you sleep love is not a trap.


End file.
